Batman (Earth-2)
Batman was the sworn protector of Gotham City on Earth-Two. History Although as a young boy Bruce Wayne lost his parents to a gun-wielding robber, as his vigilante alter-ego Batman, he took firearms into his war on crime. The Batman of Earth-Two did not have the same "no-guns" policy as his Earth-One counterpart. He often wore a holster on his utility belt that carried his pistol and had a machine gun mounted on the Batplane. Batman had to rescue his girlfriend Julie Madison from the vampires The Monk and Dala. When he found them resting in their coffins he shot them both dead with silver bullets. After tracking down Dr. Hugo Strange and his mutated men, Batman opened fire on the disfigured humans from the Batplane. On several other occasions, the gun on his utility belt was clearly visible. Considered a vigilante by the police because he killed many of his early opponents, Wayne as Batman proved to be effective against the open acting crime organizations that the ineffective Gotham City police force could not. Batman began gathering the grudging admiration of then Police Commissioner James Gordon in his efforts, despite Batman's lethal methods of crime combating operations. The Caped Crusader joined the Justice Society of America to unite heroes against the threat of Nazi Germany during World War II. Batman later married his former foe Catwoman and became the father of Huntress (Helena Wayne). DCnU Bruce Wayne was a man of many options, suited for almost any task he was forced to make hard decisions during the end of the world. Prior to the Apokolips War Bruce Wayne fought crime as Batman and eventually fell in love with former villain Selina Kyle who went by the alias Catwoman. The two got married and eventually had a daughter that they named Helena Wayne. Bruce originally did not want his daughter to become involved in his hero life believing it would endanger her, but ended up letting her be Robin after Selina died and when the Apokolips War began. When Steppenwolf brought the Parademons to Metropolis and across the world with boom tubes he wasted no time destroying Gotham City as well. On his last day, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman devised a plan to destroy the remaining towers erected by Steppenwolf. Batman died after giving his last words to his daughter as the virus he planted caused the tower he was in to explode. Behind the scenes *Batman in earlier comics also frequently killed villains and thugs by punching or kicking them into vats of acid, or off roofs. In other media *In ''Batman'', Bruce Wayne was similar to the gun-toting Batman of Earth-Two. He opened fire on the Joker with the Batwing. Presumably an attempt to shoot Joker with the Batwing's guns and rockets, but missed hitting a few Goons. Over the course of the film series, he killed a handful of other minor character amidst collateral damage or fighting at the top of the cathedral. Notable exceptions in the sequels included the brutal executions of the circus strongman and Two-Face. *In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman is even more casually murderous, using vehicular mounted weaponry. See Also *Batman (Earth-2)/Gallery *Batman *Batman (Disambiguation) Category:Earth-2 Characters Category:Batmen of Parallel Earths